


Can You Feel This?

by Swanssmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, My only fictober work ever, because I‘m a busy person, domestic drarry, enjoy this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: A small little Drabble I wrote for Fictober 2018 and originally posted on Tumblr. Fluffly, domestic, married Drarry. Enjoy! :)





	Can You Feel This?

“Absolutely not.” Draco stared down at Harry with his best stern look he could muster, but his husband’s pout only grew bigger. This was not how Draco had imagined his first day of holidays of his immensely stressful job as Auror to go. Not at all. He’d planned his morning to be very quiet, involving a pair of cozy socks, some hot coffee with his usual amount of milk (Harry always complained about how unhealthy that was) and a good book on the couch, wrapped in a cozy blanket, regarding the temperatures that were falling lower and lower now that it was October. Instead his (incredibly sweaty and smelly husband) had come back from jogging an hour earlier than usual with this dirty mess of light brown fur. Practically shoving it into Draco’s face. With this unignorable pout, the one he’d been using on the other man since the moment they’d become a thing.

“Absolutely not, Harry.” Draco repeated, scrunching his nose at the barely moving, furry thing Harry was holding like a precious treasure. “No. Nuh-uh. Do you hear me? We are not keeping it.” He said with a determined voice, trying to inch away to the edge of the couch he was still sitting on, arms defensively spread out in front of him.

“Okay first of all, it” Harry said, glaring at Draco in some sort of protective manner “is a dog. And it is a him.” the brown haired man was about to turn the little, lifeless looking ball of fur for the other man to see that this was indeed a male dog, but Draco held up his hands. Still, Harry didn’t falter. “And I’m going to take him up to the bathroom to get him a nice warm bath in the sink and you’re not going to stop me.” He said, already turning towards hUthe staircase of their shared flat somewhere in Muggle London. “And I’m going to use your sponge!”

Draco didn’t even try to defend his poor, soon to be abused sponge. There was no point in trying to prevent Harry Potter from doing something he really wanted to do. And if Draco had to sacrifice his sponge, so be it. Deep down he knew he didn’t stand a chance anyway. They would end up adopting this tiny mess of fur, its name would he something really cheesy and he would end up getting less attention than that bloody puppy.

That very same evening the ruined sponge rested forgotten in the garbage bin. In the warm flat, cuddled in the coziest blanket the couple owned, Waffles lay half asleep on Draco’s chest, the tiny little paws sprawled over his torso, his small, creamy brown body heaving with every breath the blonde wizard drew. Cuddled around Draco’s body lay Harry, one hand intertwined with his husband’s, the other one softly petting Waffles. The telly was on low volume so as to not wake the dog, Draco’s favorite quiz show on air. “Can you feel this?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, voice raspy. “What exactly, Potter?” Draco replied, voice as sleepy but not lacking his familiar softly-mocking tone. “Your love for Waffles is growing with every second.” Harry said, the triumphant smile so evident in that sentence that Draco didn’t even have to turn to know he was doing it. “Oh shove off.” Was his answer, but Harry just leaned in with a snicker, capturing the other man’s lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this tiny drabble for Fictober 2018 and ironically it‘s the only work that came out of it as I was too busy to write more. I do hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
